The Protector
by Spacebabie
Summary: He had always pride himself on his strength and fighting skills. He felt like he didn't need anyone to protect him, but she insisted that it was her job.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles all property belongs to Laird and Eastman, Mirage Comics, Mirage Studios and 4Kids Entertainment.

**Setting: Takes place after Turtles Forever in the 03 verse.**

**The Guardian Angel Saga**

**Story 1: The Protector**

Prologue

* * *

_One Year Ago_

Another long day had come to an end for Peter. He along with a few of the security guards was the only members of staff left at the gym. There were also not any customers save for the one lone woman who was finishing up her phone call as she walked out of the building.

The customer was not a regular and she said she was from out of town. She had apologized for spending a little longer in the whirlpool and mentioned she was dealing with a bit of stress involving her job.

Peter shrugged it off. They did close at nine thirty after all and she was not a bit stressed. She was a hell of a lot of stressed. He was able to see it in her eyes and how rigid her spine was. He told her to take as much time as she needed to relax.

"Hey Peter," the voice came through the two-way he carried. "Im about to do a final sweep through the building."

"I dont think there are any more stragglers", Peter said after he picked up the box and pressed the button. "There was just one woman and she left."

"Are you certain?" The security guard asked. "I could have sworn I saw someone else.""

Someone else?" Peter blinked. "Kevin, please tell me what did you see?"

"I thought I saw some guy walk around."

"Why didn't you alert me to him?"

"He didn't come off as suspicious," Kevin answered.

"At this hour everyone is suspicious. Where did you see him?"

"Near the front entrance."

"I'm going to see if he is still there, Peter said. For all he knew the mystery man might be a relation or friend of the woman was here to give her a ride back home. Keep communication on." He clipped the two way back onto his belt.

"Will do", Kevin said.

Peter sped walked towards the front entrance. He had to make certain the mystery man was not here to cause trouble. He could be an acquaintance of the woman as he thought before, but he was not about to take any chances.

A loud splash came from the direction of the pool. Nobody should be in there. He doubted it was the woman and certainly not Kevin or the other security guard, Ralphie. That left the mystery man. He had no idea what the guy was doing, but he knew it couldnt be good.

He ran as fast as he could into the room that held the three large pools as a man in a dirty sports jacket ran through the doors at the opposite end of the room. Hey! He would have ran after him if there wasn't for the fact there were waves in one of the pools along with bubbles anda chill ran down his spine. There was a body sinking.

Without a second thought Peter tore off the two-way and dove head first into the water. This was not new to him. He had been trained as a lifeguard and he had lost count of the times he had dove in to rescue a drowning victim. He had saved several lives before, but every time he leapt in his heartbeat was running a marathon.

He grabbed an arm and pulled the victim up until he could place his arm under his chest before he swam up. The second his head breached the surface he let out his breathe and he made his way to the side of the pool.

"Peter what is going on?" Ralphie's voice came through. "Kevin saw someone racing to the parking lot and alerted the police."

Peter will answer later. He had to check the vitals of the victim. He blinked. It was the same woman who was on her way out. "Miss?" Peter asked and clapped his hands.

There was no response.

He tilted her head back and opened her mouth. And placed a few fingers against her neck. She still had a pulse but was not breathing. He made a tight seal with his own mouth into hers and breathed in while keeping an eye on her chest to see if it rose or not. It did. He breathed in a few more times.

"Come on stay with me," he whispered in between breaths. He ignored the two-way and concentrated on the rescue.

After the sixth breath the woman made a coughing sputtering sound. Peter gently held her up so she could cough up any water. After the coughing sounded more like coughing and less like gurgling she gasped.

"Easy," Peter said in a soft tone. He did not look up at the sound of the doors being slammed open or the heavy footsteps that came with it. "Just breath easy."

The woman gasped a few more times before she took a few steady breaths.

"Ralphie is calling an ambulance," Kevin said in a soft voice.

"Good." Peter nodded.

Cops should be here soon, Kevin said.

Peter just nodded again. There was no doubt that foul play was involved. He will chew out Kevin later for not altering him to the mystery man earlier, but now his eyes were on the woman he had just rescued.

The woman opened her blue-gray eyes. "Where am I?"

"Shhh," Peter held up a finger. "You are safe."


	2. The Heist

**Story 1: The Protector**

_Chapter 1: The Heist_

"Not too loud," Hun barked at the Purple Dragons that had accompanied him to the warehouse. "You are all getting too sloppy." He was back where he belonged. Out on the street during a heist. He had forgotten how much he had enjoyed breaking into buildings and grabbing everything that wasn't nailed down, working up a good sweat that poured down his muscular arms. The sound of his heart beating so loud he could hear and feel it in his ears.

He hadn't been on a good heist in years, not since he turned the Purple Dragons around into a high syndicate. He would sit in his office and wait for his men and women to return. If they came back empty handed he would berate them and think of a suitable punishment for them. If they were successful he would hand them a bottle of wine and told them to smoke whatever they want and retreated back to his office for a glass of good scotch and to avoid the fumes of cannabis and the sugary incense like cent of pipe tobacco.

He preferred the stench of cigarettes even though he kept them out of his mouth. That was the only thing he allowed to be smoked while on the job. He can't allow anyone to be relaxed while working. He wanted the smell of real tobacco and sweat, the metallic scent of blood and crowbars, chains and pipes.

His own sweat smelled foreign to him now. It was odd, not the scent of himself, not the scent of a human. Maybe this is one of the reasons why he left his fortress. He was no longer comfortable just sitting around, confined the posh comforts of his office. He was more animal than he was before and he needed to sate his craving to be out with his gang.

"Sorry boss", A few of the Dragons said as they hauled a large crate towards one of the two large vans that were brought along.

Hun grunted. "We don't want to alert anyone to us.' We dont want to face the police, or those accursed reptiles." He nearly growled out the description of his enemy. Those freak punks had made his life a living hell since they first crossed paths. The had always thwarted his attempts to please his master, The Shredder in the past and after he had severed ties with that alien the turtles had still plagued him. They had even turned him into one of them through the use of a chemical called mutagen.

He stared at his hand. Once a normal pinkish hand ending in five sausage like fingers was now green with three fingers ending in sharp claws. His feet ended in only two toes, also tipped with sharp claws. His chest armor was broken and the purple cloth underneath to prevent chafing was torn. His once fit chest with six-pack abs and just enough hair to run his fingers through was replaced with the golden yellow under shell of a turtle. He had true carapace on his back.

He ran his fingers through what little hair head left. His hairline had thinned to that of a Mohawk and he had four short nubby horns on the top of his head. His hawk like nose was gone, replaced with the curved and short snout of turtle. The round fleshy part of his ears was gone, leaving just holes for him to hear out of. He could no longer wear any piercings. His normal teeth were replaced with razor sharp fangs. He still had his ponytail and his scars, though the reminder of a fierce rat has turned a darker shade of green. His purple dragon tattoo had also turned a deep shade of green. At least of what he and others can see of it. Sharp spikes had grown on his shoulders and elbows.

He had no idea what he was going to do when he did come across the path of his enemy again. He knew he would cause them great pain, perhaps he would toss a few around for a few minutes, slam them against the wall, stomp on them and then possibly rip their shells off their bodies. He itched for a good battle with them.

A part of his mind did tell him that he got some sort of revenge when he destroyed their home. Except those turtles and rodent will be able to find a new home. He will not be able to reclaim his humanity. They still deserve to pay for what they did.

Another part of his mind told him he should be thankful that the turtles saved their world and himself from being erased. That was worse than being killed. He had no idea if that Utrom scumbag was still alive. He used Hun to destroy everything and that seem worse than being mutated into a freak. If the true Shredder was still alive he would be added to the list of those who deserve his wrath.

"You dont suppose this is going to turn you back, Boss?" Kenny asked. He wasnt carrying anything and had his hands shoved into two of the many pockets he had covering his black jeans. Kenny loved wearing baggy clothes on his wiry frame. The guy kept his head shaved, save for two streaks of light brown hair that went down his skull.

"I dont think it will." Hun shook his head. But this medical technology will benefit the Dragons. He took a long sip from the Gatorade jug he carried with him. On heists he carried around the largest size. The ones that was a blockish shape and had a couple of handles.

"Thinking of having doc Westerly make a house call?" Kenny asked and rubbed his chin right at the tiny postage stamp size of fuzz he called a goatee.

That is the plan, Hun said. He had promised new members that the Purple Dragons had a great health plan, and that involved stealing the technology that was needed and kidnapping the doctors. Doctor Westerly was their preferred practitioner.

"For everyone or just yourself?" Kenny asked.

"Myself." He hadnt had a check up since his transformation. He wanted a full and thorough examination. He knew how much he had changed outside, but he had no idea how much he had changed inside. He also had a visit from Tiffy a couple of weeks before his transformation and he had to see if he hadn't contracted any diseases down there. Although he wasn't sure if his mutation would have eradicated any type of disease he may have had.

"Want me to check on the others?" Kenny asked as he fished around in a different pocket and pulled out one of the holographic communicators.

"Ill take that," he snatched it out of Kennys hand with great care as not to cause any damage to the communicator and with out scratching his henchmans hand. He was always proud of having the strength to juice a coconut with his bare hands and yet able to snatch a fly from out of the air without harming the insect.

"Want me to do anything?" Kenny asked.

"Make yourself useful," Hun said as he pressed the buttons. He was still getting used to his transformed hands. Typing on a computer was still difficult to him, making it a pain when he felt like playing Superquest. Damn turtles.

"Hey boss," the holographic image of Raz appeared. She was his highest-ranking female member. She kept her spiky hairstyle dyed a raspberry color, hence where she got her name and preferred short shits that revealed her belly and her Purple Dragon tattoo. We got everything. Good call on using two vans. We would have never been able to grab anything.

"Good," Hun said. "Return at once." He could not risk his gang members to risk anything by taking their sweet time in leaving after a job was done, not with the cops and his enemies around.

"Will do," Raz nodded. "Red leader out."

Hun blinked at the end of the transmission. It was no secret that Raz was a major Star Wars fan. He was not going to question any geeky habits of his gang members, not when he himself enjoys role-playing games.

"Boss," Two Tons image appeared in the projector screen. "Boss we got trouble, the green kind."

Hun gritted his teeth. "Try to shake them off." He would have loved to be at that location instead. He would be able mop the floor with those little freaks. He wanted to see the look of fear in their eyes and hoped he would see pitiful begging in them as well, begging for him to spare their lives before ended it.

He turned the communication off and stared at the sleek black screen. Something high above him on the opposite building reflected in it. He looked up and saw nothing. It was possibly a bird, or a cat, or a rat.

"Shit!" One of the dragons shouted seconds before the sound of gunfire was heard.

Hun looked up in time to see someone sailing through the air and landing on the ground. The man in question was dressed entirely in black and Hun knew he hadn't seen him before. There was a tattoo of a black wing on his left cheek.

"Night Falcons", Kenny shouted.

Hun heave heard of them. They were some new gang that cropped up in the Bronx in last few months and were growing. They were not a big concern to him. The Purple Dragons have butted with several upstart gangs before. They were either disbanded or absorbed into the Dragons once their leaders had been taken out.

Hun clenched his fists and licked his lips. This is something else had missed when he did not go out on the heists, the thrill of a good fight. These so called Night Falcons had no idea what they are up against. They did not count that the leader of the dragons would be with them, nor did they know that the leader was a large mutant turtle.

He let out a menacing growl and stepped out from the shadows.

The members of the rival gang froze when they got a good look at him. Their once fierce game faces were melted away. Their eyes were as wide as headlights and their jaws dropped. Several gasped while a few stepped back.

The Purple Dragons took advantage of their confusion and struck at once. Weapons were removed from their enemys hands with a swift kick. Fists were thrown and struck them in the face. Several Dragons grabbed onto crowbars and struck them down on nearest Falcon.

Hun swiped at one of the Night Falcons and grabbed him by the cuff of his jacket. He raised him high above his head and struck him down on the ground with enough force to shatter every bone in the punks body.

Another Falcon ran toward him with a pipe in hands. Hun grabbed the other pipe and shook of the Falcon. The punk did not even reach the ground before Hun swatted at him, sending the enemy to crash against the side of the building. The several cracks that were heard on impact were music to him.

"Gah," the cry was heard behind him.

Hun turned around in time to see a woman strike the knife-wielding arm of another Falcon with what appeared to be a wooden cane. She then sent the man flying with a good kick in the jaw.

He turned back to the rest of the battle and came up to a Falcon that was fighting against Kenny. His henchman's lip was bleeding and one of his arms was limp, but he did not stop fighting.

With a grunt, Hun swiped his claws against the Falcons chest, leaving three deep bloody gashes in the punks chest before Kenny delivered a good blow to his nose.

Hun looked around for another Night Falcon to kill. To his disappointment the rest were either unconscious or dead with a couple running away.

"Should we go after them, boss?" One of his bruised Dragons asked.

"Let them run," Hun said as he surveyed the aftermath around him. Another smell he had missed, the stench of death. "They will have to live with their own cowardice." He turned to where the woman with the cane was and wiped the blood of his claws onto the shirt of Falcon she had taken care of.

"What if they go blab to their leader?" Kenny asked.

"Let them," Hun said as studied the body. The chest was still rising but that was not what he was looking for. He grinned when he found the knife the rival gang member was wielding. "Their leader will know now not to interfere with the Purple Dragons in the future." He turned to the woman with the cane. "This is yours now." He held out the knife towards her.

"Thank you sir", the woman said. "But I do not use knives."

"No knives?" Hun blinked as he studied her.

She seemed a bit on the tall side for a woman, but then again it was hard for him to determine other peoples height when he always towered over them. She had reddish brown hair that wasnt quite shoulder length and blue-gray eyes that held no expression. The rest of her face was also at an impasse.

"That is correct." She nodded.

"You can get by with that stick?" He pointed at her cane.

"This stick does well." She held it up proudly. The top of it was adorned with a wood carving shaped like a trumpet.

"I don't think Ive seen you around", Hun said before turning back to face his men. "Get everything loaded quickly and then climb aboard." He turned back to her. "What do they call you?"

"I am Gabriella Himmlisch," she said. "Gabby for short."

The name still didnt ring a bell. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled back the sleeves of her black cotton jacket to reveal unmarked flesh. He grabbed her head and studied her neck to see that there was no dragon their either. He yanked up the bottom of her shirt and stopped just short of her bust line to see if she had it on her stomach. He was surprised at how she took it all. She did not swat at his hand of step away. She barely even blinked.

"Where is your dragon?" He asked.

"My what?"

"Your Purple Dragon tattoo." Hun stared at her pants. She could have it anywhere on her legs but he was not going to be able to pull up the cloth to see if she had it there. Like many women, Gabby seemed to be into the skinny jeans style. Those pants looked so tight it made his crotch hurt.

"I don't have any."

"You are not a Purple Dragon?" He scowled. His brain went through the possible reasons why she helped out. The most likely was that would want to join. "You have impressed me Gabby, but even though you have impressed me you are still going to have to go through the same initiation that all members go through."

"I am not here to join the Purple Dragons, Mr. Mason."

Her response floored him. Nobody called him by his last name. He wasnt even sure if any member of the Purple Dragons knew what his last name was.

"I am here to protect you," she continued.

"Protect me?" He glared and bent down to stare into her eyes. "Do I look like I need protection?"

"Looks can be deceiving," she said.

"I have had enough of this." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "What game are you playing?"

Gabby did not flinch at the touch. "No game, just my assignment."

"Who sent you?"

"I cannot reveal that information. I do know that you have a Judas in your gang."

A Judas? He relaxed his grip. "Who is it?"

"I'm afraid I do not have that information at the time," she said as she slipped from his claws. "All I know is someone will betray you and when you have a cake delivery to accept it."

Cake delivery? Was that a riddle?

"Hey boss," Kenny said. "Everything and everyone is loaded aboard."

"I'll join you in a sec," Hun turned to face him. "I need to finish conducting some business here." He turned back to face Gabby, but she was gone. "Where did she go?" He blinked and looked around. Great, that was the last thing he needed to have some oddball who thinks she can pose as his bodyguard and give him cryptic messages.

He turned on his feet and walked to one of the vans, ignoring Kenny and climbed aboard the van. They had to leave and return home where they will patch each other up, go over the various merchandise and then indulge on the booze.

* * *

Hun ignored the headache he was suffering as he paced in front of Two Ton and the other few gang members who avoided capture and arrest. They also left behind a lot of the stuff they had stolen, only returning home with what they were able to carry in their hands and pockets.

"Boss, let me explain," Two Ton spoke after was seemed like hours of silence.

"No," Hun held up a hand. "Do not blame your failure on the cops."

"It wasn't just them," Two Ton added. "It was the turtles."

Hun gritted his teeth. Just the mere mention of his enemies was enough to start the chainsaw in his brain. He had drunk a bit too much last night, only pausing to worry about how alcohol would affect his new anatomy for a few seconds before he slammed back another glass. Now he regretted it. He felt queasy, but not enough for him to throw up. His skin felt dry as paper and he had an never ending thirst. He had already chugged back a pitcher of ice water and still felt thirsty.

"Do not blame your failure on them." Hun finally said.

"Why?" one of his goons asked. "You do it all the time."

"Uh-oh," Two Ton and the rest of the group stepped away from the loud mouth.

Hun reached over and grabbed the idiot by the shoulder, making sure the tips of his claws pierced through both his clothes and his flesh. "What was that?" He held up the man up until they could see each other eye to eye.

"We are the ones who always blame the turtles for our failures?

"Good," Hun dropped him. "Now for your punishment. I believe I have gone soft recently. Your punishment will be to have your smallest toe on your right foot cut off." He nodded at Kenny and a few others who were standing at the back of the room with their arms folded across the chest.

Kenny nodded back and sent two of the group to lead the loud mouth away.

"And for the rest of you," Hun said. "I want the rest of you to clean every bathroom in this building using only a toothbrush. Just be lucky Im not ordering you to use your tongues this time."

"Yes sir," Two Ton said as he and others left the room.

"That will be all," Hun ordered.

"You need anything else boss?" Kenny asked.

"Just more water," Hun said as he sat down in his chair and rubbed his temples.

As soon as Kenny had left there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hun instructed.

Raz stuck her head inside. "There's some delivery girl outside with a cake."

"A cake?" Hun blinked. He did not remember ordering any cake and he was not aware of any bakeries that delivered.

"She said that you would accept the cake," Raz said and shrugged. "You want us to do a gentle escorting and keep the cake, or do you want us to throw her out and keep the cake."

"I remember something about cake," Hun said and closed his eyes. "Did you get a name of the bakery?"

"She said it was Gabby's bakery."

"Gabby?" Huns eyelids sprung open. Now he remembered. That was that odd woman who said she was his bodyguard and told him to accept a cake delivery. "Send her in."

Raz nodded and left.

A Dragon came into the office with the pitcher of water first and as he left a woman wearing a red jacket, baseball cap and carrying a box entered.

"My protector," Hun said in a sarcastic manner before he brought the mouth of the pitcher to his own mouth and chugged back some water.

"You may want to switch that out with some milk," Gabby said as she set down the box and removed her hat. "I know you dont want my help, nor you believe that I can be any help."

"It is obvious that you are not weak," Hun said as he set the pitcher down. "You proved that to me last night." He pulled on a drawer and removed a bottle of Excedrin. He used two of his thick fingers as he twisted open the cap, not an easy task with his new hands and popped in a couple of pills before taking another gulp of water.

"I understand we do not know each other", Gabby said. "I work for an agency that helps people. We help the helpless and the hopeless and your name came up."

"What moron thinks Im helpless?" Hun asked. He stared at her. This woman did not step back or flinch. He had to admit he was pretty impressed that she was not the least bit afraid of his appearance. She had nerves of pure steel.

"I don't think anyone thinks you are any of the above, but they believe your life is in danger and sent me to protect you."

"You mentioned a Judas amongst the Dragons," Hun said.

"I have a name," Gabby said. "Medakans."

"Medakans?" He had no idea who that was. "The name does not ring a bell."

"It might not be a name the go by", Gabby said. "It might be their real last name."

"I will go through the roster, "Hun said as he opened the lid of the box. Inside was a chocolate cake covered in thick and creamy looking frosting. Just the scent was enough to cause him to salivate. "If I dont see it I will force everyone to tell me their real names."

"I will return when I have more information," Gabby said as she opened the door. "You may not want it, but I will be watching over you, and not in a creepy way like that Police song."

Hun scowled at the door as soon as she left. She was not properly dismissed. Then again she was not a Purple Dragon, but that was not the point. She can't go waltzing in and out as freely as she chose.

"I'll deal with her later." He tore off of chunk of cake. He still had to go over all the names to find this Medakans. He plopped the chunk into his mouth and chewed. Damn that was good. Next time he saw Gabby he was going to have to ask where she got this cake. Right now he was going to order someone to bring him some milk.


	3. Examination

**Story 1: The Protector**

_Chapter 2: The examination_

* * *

"Two hundred and sixty seven," Hun grunted out as he hoisted himself on his right arm and his right arm only. "Two hundred and sixty eight." It was part of his daily routine. Every day after breakfast he would do three hundred pushups on each arm and then three hundred sit-ups. The sit-ups were the hard part. That accursed shell of his made it more difficult than it was when he was human. He was pissed at first, more pissed than he was before but then he gotten used to it and realized that it added a bit of a challenge. He had platueaued about a year ago, but kept up the basic number, or at least basic for him so that he would not grow weak.

A knock at the door broke his concentration for a few seconds.

"How many times do I have to tell you", Hun asked before he counted another push up in his mind. "Do not disturb me when Im exorcising."

"Sorry boss," the smooth voice belonged to Needles.

Hun pushed himself up again. "Come in." Needles never disturbed him unless it was important.

"Morning boss," Needles said as he walked inside. The Hispanic Dragon had always fit Huns definition of a smooth criminal. The man was always clean-shaven and had a decent hair cut. He was always clean period and wore fine tailored suits instead of the usual clothes the rest of the Purple Dragons preferred. Two-Ton had said he was more gangster than gangsta. It didnt matter how Needles dressed. He was a true Dragon and wore his tattoo coiled around his wrist in the same fashion some snake owners held their pet.

"What is it?" Hun barked and counted another push up.

"Kenny wanted me to tell you that everything is set up on the twenty second floor for your examination," Needles said as he adjusted the cuffs on his crimson silk shirt. The rest of his outfit consisted of slacks with a black jacket, tie and shoes. A matching red fedora topped his head. It reminded Hun of Mr. Go.

"And," Hun asked as he glared at his minion. This did not sound like something important enough to disturb his routine.

"Kenny has also ordered for Dr. Westerly to be kidnapped and delivered here," Needles said as he backed up against the door.

"What?" Hun paused in mid push. He had not given out the order for the doctor to be kidnapped.

"I did ask him if he asked you first," Needles said. "He didn't say anything."

Hun snarled as he stood up. "Nobody goes over my head. When I want a kidnapping I will order it, not him, not you, not anyone but me." He stomped right up to the man. "Bring him here."

"Unfortunately I cannot," Needles said as he held up his hands. "Not only did he order it, but he went out with the group."

"Son of a bitch," Hun clenched his fists. "Have him sent to me as soon as he returns."

"Yes sir, " Needles said.

"You are dismissed," Hun said as got back down on the floor and resumed his routine.

* * *

Huns routine was completed. The last sit up was performed and after wiping away the sweat that had accumulated on his body he took a shower. He was careful to remove his chest armor, less he cracked it some more. The same with the tattered remains of his shirt and pants which had been shredded into shorts. His belt was the only thing that was not damaged and he still wore with pride.

Not that he really needed any clothes. His transformation had caused his bits to be tucked inside his shell. No one could see anything unless he was aroused. He still wore his clothes as a remembrance of what he once was. It still made him feel human, even though he was no longer that and he had a feeling he will never return to that form.

Once the shower was done he dried off and carefully slipped the clothes back on while he avoided looking in the mirror. He tried to face himself before when he brushed his teeth or splashed on a little aftershave or cologne, but every time he saw his reflection it was replaced by one of theirs, and they were always sneering at him. Proud of the damage they had caused. He had broken several already and every time he would have to order one of his men to clean up the glass while he bandaged his injured hand.

Hun paused while in the middle of drying his hair when he heard a knock outside of his office.

"I'll be there in a minute," he bellowed. Before he headed into the shower he gave explicit orders to Raz, Two-ton and Needles that when Kenny returned he was to meet with Hun immediately.

"Gotcha Bossman," Needless muffled voice was heard.

Hun decided to leave his chest armor on the floor. There was going to be a good chance Dr. Westerly was going to want to have him strip down to nothing but the shell on his back since Hun wants a fully body examination. After he tied back his ponytail he placed the towel back and stepped outside and made his way to his large plush chair.

"Send him in," Hun ordered as he cracked his knuckles.

Kenny slipped inside with his eyebrows arched up in uncertainty. "You wanted to see me, Boss?"

"Where were you?" Hun ordered.

"Me and a few of the boys went out to fetch Dr. Westerly for you," Kenny explained.

Hun's scowl grew even wider; making sure Kenny got a look at all of his teeth. "Who said you could go out and kidnap the doctor."

Kenny blinked. "I figured since you wanted to see him today and all-"

"I asked you a question," Hun said as he slammed his fist down onto the table. "Now give me an answer."

"No one," Kenny answered.

"Just as I though." He wanted to punch his subordinate. Kenny was one of the best. He was tough, he wasnt an idiot like a lot of his men were and he was competent, but he was growing a bit cocky.

"Sorry, Boss," Kenny said as he held up his hands. "I just thought it would be a good idea. I know I should have asked, but you were working out."

"Then you could have waited until I was done." Hun stood up and made his around the desk. "You will either ask me, or you will wait for me to give the order." He grabbed Kenny by the front of his shirt and held him up until he could look deep into his eyes. "Am I clear?"

"As crystal, Boss."

"Good," Hun dropped him. "Where is the doctor?"

"In the examination room on the twenty second floor," Kenny said as he stood back up. "He still got the sack on his head."

"Good," Hun said. "Tell them to leave it on until I reach him."

* * *

The appointments with Dr. Westerly were always the same. A few of the Purple Dragons would sneak in while wearing disguises and ask to see the good doctor in private. That was when they would knock him out, place a sack over his head and bring him back to the headquarters. After several kidnappings it had gotten more routine and they no longer have to knock out Westerly.

When Hun reached the examination room the doctor was seated in a chair, flanked on each side by a Purple Dragon and still wearing a burlap sack over his head.

"Hello doctor," Hun greeted. "How was your kidnapping this time?"

"As comfortable as last time," Dr. Westerly said in his usual sarcastic tone. The first few times he was taken the doctor was shaken and frightened, but he gradually calmed down and gotten used to it.

"It you want to remain comfortable you will do as I ask," Hun ordered.

"How many times have I failed you?" The doctor asked. "I have always been a diligent worker for you."

"And you better keep it up," Hun said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I do not tolerate failure."

"I am pretty sure your men are impressed with your words," Westerly said. "You no longer frighten me."

"Dude," Two-Ton shook his head. "You have no idea."

"Our Boss has been through some changes," Raz said.

"Changes?" Westerly sounded a bit intrigued.

"Yeah," Raz said. "You heard about giant humanoid turtles in the city?"

"Along with a few other animal like beings." Westerly nodded. "Of course Im still skeptical."

"You won't be," Two-Ton said as he snatched the sack of the doctors head.

The doctor looked the same as last time. Salt and pepper colored hair that once was combed back now stuck up in every direction due to the kidnapping. His light brown eyes doubled in size, almost growing larger than the pair of glasses that he wore.

"I'm not an urban legend," Hun said.

The doctor gasped a few times before he spoke. "H-hhow?"

"A chemical called mutagen," Hun explained. "and contact with the real mutant turtle scumbags."

Westerly blinked several times. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can really do for you. I have no idea how this mutagen works or if there is any possible way to undo the damage."

"Uh thats not why we got you", Two Ton said. "Boss just wants a regular physical."

"Oh, "Westerly removed his glasses and cleaned them. "I believe that is why you asked me to study up a bit on turtles yesterday. I'll do my best, despite the fact that Im not a herpetologist."

Several of the Purple Dragons just stared at each other.

"The boss has herpes?" Two Ton asked.

"Idiot it doesn't mean that," Hun said. He knew was a type of scientist. He didn't know what kind, but he did know that it wasnt what it sounded like.

"It's someone who studies reptiles and amphibians," Westerly said.

"Everyone out," Hun barked. He waited until the last Dragon had left before he turned to the doctor. "I'm ready to start."

"I just need to scrub up," The doctor said as he made his way to the sink. "I am impressed with all the technology you have up here. The curiosity in me wants to ask how you were able to acquire such technology, especially the X-ray and the MRI, but the sensible part of me knows when to shut up." The doctor finished scrubbing and slipped on a pair of sterile latex gloves

"Smart," Hun nodded. I already have a few samples collected. He pointed to the two small jars that one of his men brought in earlier. "Urine and semen."

"I'm also going to need some blood from you," the doctor said as he made motion for Hun to sit.

"Anything to make sure Im clean down there.: He usually got his junk examined after one of his dates.

Hun was not one for romance or falling in love, but his equipment still worked and he needed a good lay now and then to satisfy his libido. He never went with regular prostitutes off the street. No. He preferred call girls. He usually used the same agency and had a few favorites. Sometimes he would take them out to dinner, or even a movie, but always ended up in the bedroom. Every moan that came from them was like music to his ears.

His smile at such memories turned into a scowl. He can never have sex again. Even if he offered his dates several million dollars they would not have sex with a freak. He could send out an add, or post on the Internet looking for a chick that would be into bestiality or turtles.

"Open your mouth," Westerly instructed.

Hun opened his mouth and felt cold metal enter it.

"Keep that under your tongue," Westerly said as he wrapped the strip of cloth of the blood pressure test around Huns arm, just right under where the shoulder spikes ended. He squeezed the bulge until the strap became too tight. "Very good." He wrote something down on a clipboard and picked up a stethoscope. "I should still be able to hear your heart through your plastron." He tapped Hun on his chest.

Hun nodded. So thats what the official term for it was. The metal of the stethoscope wasn't as cold as he remembered. He watched the doctor as he continued his work.

"Heartbeat sounds good," Westerly said. "Now let me take a look at that thermometer." He removed the thermometer from Huns mouth and stared at it. "Only seventy four degrees."

"Thats not good is it?" Hun asked. He heard having a low temperature was worse than having a fever.

"Not quite," the doctor said as he wrote something down. "I believe that might be the temperature of this room, meaning you are in fact cold blooded now."

"Oh," Hun nodded. He had a feeling he was except he wasnt exactly sure if his blood ran warm, cold or somewhere in between like lukewarm.

"Now to look into eyes, ears and throat." The doctor shined a light into each of Huns ear holes before he brought it up to his eyes. "Look up."

Hun did not say anything and looked up. "He knew to do that so he won't be blind."

"And now for your throat. Stick out your tongue and say ahh."

Hun stuck out his tongue, now longer and more pointed. He remembered the first time some of the Dragons had seen his new tongue. One idiot mentioned how he could dress up as Gene Simmons and another said that he could really satisfy the ladies. Huns's response was to grab each by their tongue, using his claws and made them follow him across the room. He managed to puncture one of their tongues and tore out the other's piercing.

"Now to retrieve those samples," the doctor said. He set down the clipboard and prepped a needle.

It felt like a mosquito bite to Hun. He watched with apt curiosity as the doctor used a file to scrape off some power like substance of his spikes and just a bit off of his shell.

"I am a bit curious," Westerly said as he prepped up the X-ray. "What was this mutagen like?"

"Like crud," Hun said. "Slimy pinkish purple crud that glowed, and it sticks to you. I tried to rub and scrub it off, but it wouldnt come off at all." He tried his best to remove it, but like the several times he had tried to destroy those turtles he had failed.

"Stand still." We will take the first one now. Westerly pressed a button. "Did it hurt?"

"Like hell." He couldn't decide where the worst pain was when his shell formed on his back. Or when his bones cracked and reshaped themselves. His fingers fusing together until he had only three and his toes fusing into two.

"Just a few more, now turn around." He took a picture from Huns back and from each side. "Now lets slide you into this MRI and get a different look at your insides."

Hun was a little worried that he might get stuck, even when he was human he felt like he wouldn't have been able to squeeze inside but he underestimated the size of the device and was able to slide in. He kept his eyes closed as the doctor took the necessary images.

"That should be the last of it."

"Good," Hun slid out. "Do I get a clean bill of health?"

"Not quite yet." Westerly said as he gathered the pictures. "I'm going have to get these done in a lab. Ill be available for a kidnapping in about four hours."

"Then it will be arranged."

* * *

The day had gone on as usual. Hun made sure his Dragons worked out and trained to keep up their fighting skills while he went over a list of possible buyers of some of the recent stolen merchandise. One Dragon came to him with the information that a out of country billionaire would be in town looking to purchase some fancy, classy, and ancient swords.

"We need to hit every weapon store and antique store in the city," Hun said. They were going to have to do it fast before other gangs like the Night Falcons might catch wind of the news. They might already have.

"What about museums?" Kenny asked.

"Can't sell a sword from a museum to a buy like this," Hun said. "Artifacts like that are too recognizable, especially to a collector. They would know its either stolen from a museum or a replica and either way they won't want it. Its the main reason why you can't steal the Mona Lisa."

"Gotcha."

"Boss," Raz called before knocking on the door. "We kidnapped the doc again like you asked."

"Send him here," Hun instructed. "I wish to speak with him alone.

"Gotcha", Kenny said and left.

A few minutes later Doctor Westerly was escorted into Huns office.

"I have to admit I recently formed a new found respect for your gang," Dr. Westerly said. "They don't care that you are mutated."

"They are great bunch," Hun nodded. He had once thought the Purple Dragons would abandon him but they told him he was their best leader and will follow him to the end and help him seek revenge for what happened. "Now stop talking about them and give me my results."

"Results are that you are healthy and in perfect shape," Westerly said.

"No STDs?" Hun asked.

"Not at all. All of your organs are in working order, including your new one."

"New one?" Hun stared at his chest. "I grew a second heart or something?"

"Not quite," Westerly said." You now have a gizzard, which kind of surprises me. Normal turtles have gizzards since they do not have any teeth and ingest stones to help grind up their food, the same with birds, but you have teeth and I take it the others have them as well?"

"They do, but their teeth is flat. Why did mine get like this?" Hun pointed at his mouth.

"Possibly it also enhanced what you already have, hence the claws. The spiky protrusions and the horns do baffle me though."

"Great, Im an enhanced freak."

"And my original suspicions were correct. You are indeed a cold-blooded reptile. You will need to take extra precautions in colder weather. I also have another theory I need to test." He pulled out a small bottle and removed the cap.

"What is that?" Hun asked. He couldnt see what was inside, nor could he smell it, although he did feel a little dizzy. He felt something else inside, an urge to find a female and to lay with her. The hell?

"I take it you were affected."

"What the hell is that shit?" Hun demanded.

"A few swab samples from the vagina of an ovulating human mixed with the pheromones of a female turtle. This would be the same as the pheromones of a female of your species."

God damn. Hun wanted to punch him, but he needed to sit down. "Keep that crud away from and dont ever experiment like that one me again." He rubbed his temples.

"Am I dismissed?"

"Get out," Hun ordered. For a few seconds Westerly reminded him of Stockman. At least Westerly did not have a raging ego.

"Boss?" Raz knocked on the door. You done with the doc?

"Take him back now."

"That girl from Gabby's bakery is here with a pie."

"Gabbys bakery?" Hun blinked. "He had nearly forgotten about her. He had yet to screen through the rosters to see whom the mysterious Medakans was. Send her in."

Gabby walked in the door ten minutes later while carrying a box. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm a cold-blooded reptile," Hun said as he stared at his hands.

"I believe they can feel," Gabby said as she set the box down.

"I had hoped there was some part of me that was still mammal," he set his hands down and stared at the box. The pie smelled good.

"This pie might warm you up," Gabby said. "I have also learned the Judas has connection with the Night Falcons."

"A wolf in sheeps clothing," Hun said.

"I have also been instructed to spend more time here with you."

"I dont need you to protect me, however I could use an informant."

"The Agency does not charge their clientele for a guardian," Gabby said as she leaned back against the doors. "This is all a free service."

"You do this for free?"

"They pay me, but they don't charge you."

"I have seen you fight and it is impressive," Hun nodded as lifted the lid on the box. "Where do you get these treats?"

"I make them. Baking is my hobby. I guess you can say that is another bonus."

"You baked this," Hun said as he tore out a chunk of pie. He took a bite and chewed. The pie was warm and delicious. "I guess we could make some sort of arrangement."


	4. Shells and Swords

**Story 1: The Protector**

_Chapter 3: Swords and Shells_

* * *

The temperature of the pool was perfect as was the chlorine levels. Hun had done his research and set the thermostat for both the pool and the building to what many websites have deemed to be the perfect temperature for turtles. He didn't want too much chlorine in the water, just enough to keep any algae from forming. Being that it was an indoor pool he did not have to worry about bugs or grass. He didnt want too much of the green chemical in the water. He read that turtles absorbed a lot through their skin and he did not wish to get sick. Then again most animals, including humans, can absorb stuff through their skin. That was how that flea crap worked on their pitbull, Shwarzenegger.

As he continued to swim he thought a bit more of his mutation and what Dr. Westerly had said. He did not feel any food cravings. Turtles were omnivores like humans, although they also ate bugs and contrary to popular belief they did not like lettuce. Hun still liked lettuce with his sandwiches. In fact as soon as he was done with his swim he was going to have a tuna sandwich with lettuce and pickles.

He took a deep breath and floated on his back. It was a bit easier to float this way, now that he had a shell. In fact he was also a faster and better swimmer. He didn't crave it any more or any less than he did when he was human, although now he was more prone to clean himself after he had gotten out of the pool to make certain he did not absorb anything and to rinse out his hair with cold water and used a bit of a leave in conditioner. He was never big on grooming before and just washed his hair with a two in one, but now that he was a reptile he wanted to make sure his hair was in healthy condition. It was the only trait that he had left that was mammalian.

He gritted his teeth as he thought about those who made him lose his humanity. They turned him into an animal and he will show them how much of an animal he can be when he crushed their bones and stained his claws with their blood. It was a pity he would not be able to kill the other four, the ones that brought the mutagen with them.

"Boss," Kennys voice came through the intercom, prompting Hun to open his eyes. "Our informant wishes to see you."

"Send her in", Hun instructed.

Gabby's information had been pretty much hit and miss or hit or miss. There was no Medakans amongst the Purple Dragons. No one who used that as their nickname or their last name. He wanted to be subtle about it. He only asked for the real names of the Dragons and any other possible nickname, under the pretense that another name might be better and more suiting for that particular member. Hun planned on confronting Gabby about that, he was also a bit curious on what kind of baked treat she brought this time.

"Two Tons crew just returned with the last of the swords", Kenny said.

"Tell him to put it with the others," Hun ordered.

"Gottcha, Boss," Kenny said before he signed off.

Hun thought about installing a intercom throughout the building, including his office. His Dragons would just have to press the button in order to talk to him, actually that would be a good idea.

There was small knock on the double doors.

"Come in," Hun said and swam closer to the shallow side.

Gabby walked in wearing the similar style of jeans and a light blue halter-top. She did her make up wrong. Hun could see a bit of white powder that was dusting the bottom of her chin.

"There is no Medakans," Hun said in a low voice. "You have been lying."

"I have only been going by what my source knows," Gabby said. She was backing up against the wall. "He is harder to pinpoint than we thought."

"He?" Hun asked. If Medakans was real then they had narrowed it down.

"That has been confirmed," Gabby said. She kept looking at him and at the pool. There was a new look in her eyes that Hun had yet to see on her. He had seen that look on others but not her. It was the look of fear.

"My nudity isnt bothering you is it?" He glanced down. Everything was still tucked away. He rarely went skinny-dipping in the pool before, even though when he swam he was the only one in the water. Ever since he was walked in on while gaming he did not want to take any chances. "Naked mutants can be frightening."

"It's not you. Its the pool itself. A recent phobia Im trying to overcome."

"Ah," Hun said and nodded. Many of his Dragons had similar fears. Needles was superstitious about the number 13. He refused to be on the 13th floor and stayed home on Friday the 13th. Raz was afraid of bees and all matter of flying stinging insects. Two Ton had a problem with clowns and Hun himself was creeped out by Christopher Walken. He could never watch that cowbell sketch. There was also that recent problem with mirrors.

"I also have some information about one your most recent acquirements," Gabby said. "But I will wait until you are done with your swim."

"I am done now," Hun said as he pulled himself out of the water, but Gabby had already run out the room. She probably could only be near what she feared for so long before it really got to her.

* * *

Hun had had half expected to meet up with Gabby when he entered the room where all the swords were. There were a few Dragons in there including Raz, but there was no sign of his informant, nor was Kenny or Needles.

"Where is Gabby?" Hun asked.

"She said she was busy," Raz said in an annoyed tone.

"What about the others?"

"Kenny and Needles said they both have something to do," Raz said. "And Two Ton mentioned he needed to cool down."

"What do we have?" Hun asked. It was time to get right down to business.

"We just finished hitting the last of the antique shops in town," Raz said as she led him to a table that was covered with a cloth. "Found a bunch of pretty blades."

Hun lifted the cloth and stared at them. There were several swords lying on the table of various sizes. He recognized claymores, long swords, broad swords, katanas, tachis, krises, cutlasses, sabers, patas and rapiers. Their hilts all had unique designs. Some were plain while others were fancy. Some of the pommels even had what appeared to be real jewels embedded in them.

"Nice", Hun said as he dropped the cloth.

"We did good?" Raz asked as she crossed her arms.

"You did well." Hun nodded.

"How much scratch do you think well make?"

"Plenty," Hun said as he surveyed the room. There were several more tables covered in cloths, all of them containing more swords that had been swiped. Our buyer is an extremely wealthy man.

"So who is this man?" Raz asked.

"Alessendro Garbaldi is from Italy." He's head of the Garbaldi International a corporation spread across Europe and appearing here in America.

"I've never heard of him", Raz said. "Never heard of his corporation either."

Hun shrugged. "Not everyone has. He has set up business locations in the southwest, places like in California and Texas and the states in between. Hes dripping rich and loves to collect fine swords, and he doesnt care who he buys it from."

"Hes mafia?"

"I have no idea." Hun shook his head. "I do know that we have been contacting his people and will set up a meeting in a few days."

"And hes going to buy all of them?"

"I have no idea if he is going to buy any of them. From what I have read Garbaldi is a selective man."

"So there is a chance that he might not buy any?"

Hun nodded. "Even if he doesn't buy any there will still be other buyers, but I want to make sure we have a good selection for him to choose."

"And there is a great variety," Raz added.

"I am going to need one of you to speak on my behalf." He was most likely going to choose someone like Needles. Not only did the man know how to dress to impress, but he was also one of the smartest members of the Purple Dragons.

"What if we get one of the tech guys to set up an intercom system?" Raz asked.

"That would be good," Hun said as he rubbed his chin. "But will we have it done in time?"

Raz shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well talk more on the subject. Where is Gabby? She said she has some information."

"I dont know where she went," Raz said with a scowl. "And I dont know why you let her come and go as she pleases. Shes not one of us. You never let anyone else just saunter in to chat with you."

"She is odd. Lets just say I want to learn her true motivations."

"Hopefully her true motivations will not lead us to the FBI."

The door to the room opened and Two Ton ran inside. "Boss," he gasped.

"What is it?" Hun asked.

"Cookies," Two Ton said. "Hundreds of them. This way." He turned around and ran out of the room.

"Cookies?" Hun blinked.

"That was unexpected," Raz said. "You think we should check it out."

"Might as well," Hun said. He already knew where the cookies came from. "He didn't expect hundreds of cookies. Then again Two Ton could be exaggerating.

As they approached the dining area they could see several Purple Dragons surrounding the tables. Hun was also able to get a good whiff of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. He could not remember the last time he had those.

"This is the last of the three batches," Gabby said as she came out carrying three cookie sheets.

"You made these here?" Hun asked as Gabby used a spatula to remove the cookies from the trays and place them in neat stacks up high on the plates.

"That would explain why she brought in all those chocolate chips," Two Ton mumbled with a mouthful of cookie.

"Hello sir," Gabby greeted when she caught Huns eye. "A few of your members were grumbling the other day about how there werent anything like cookies to snack on. So I improvised."

"Great improvising," a Dragon said.

"Yeah thanks."

"She made three kinds," Two Ton said. "There is big and puffy, thin and crispy and chewy."

Hun just stared at Raz who just shrugged before he grabbed one of the cookies and took a bite. Damn that was good. It was crispy but not the bad kind of crispy and the chocolate chips were still warm.

Raz also selected one of the cookies and took a bite. "Im going to have to give Betty Crocker here some credit."

Hun nodded and turned to Gabby. "You have information about one of the swords?"

"The sword of the ancient hero," Gabby said before she pursed her lips. "Or the legendary hero. We need to see if you have it first."

"What is so special about this particular sword?" Hun asked.

"Not here," Gabby said and glanced at the rest of the Dragons. "In your office after we find it."

He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up. "Who do you think you are to be giving me orders?"

"Not orders," Gabby said. She did not bat an eye or express any discomfort. "It's a matter of trust issues and- her voice became a whisper. Your Judas."

Hun set her down. "I have worked with many of my boys and girls for years and I have only known you for a few days."

"Your life is in my hands whether you think it is or not. My orders are to keep you safe no matter what."

Hun just stared at her for a few seconds. He could just order to have her thrown out, or he could throw her out himself, but he will never know if any of the stolen swords are special or not, nor know how special it is.

"So I will repeat myself in a manner that is more fitting of a request," Gabby said. "May I go see if you have the sword and I shall explain its merits to you."

"Fine," he might as well see what the hell this was about. "But you better not be toying with me."

"I do not toy with my clients," Gabby said as she retrieved her cane that was resting against the side of the table.

Hun led her to the room where all the swords are kept. "It will be wise for you to keep your lips shut about what you see. I may have to end your life if you speak to the authorities."

"Your business practices are not my business," Gabby said. "These were the orders that were given to me by my boss."

"And he would be?" Hun grabbed onto the doors handles.

"She," Gabby said. "And that is all I can say on the matter."

She was being god damn cryptic again and it was pissing him off. He scowled at her as he opened the door.

"The sword of the ancient hero has a blade made out of bronze," Gabby explained as she lifted up the cloth on one of the tables. "But as strong as diamond. Nothing can break it."

"That does bare some interest," Hun said as he lifted up another cloth to look for this sword. "A couple of swords had blades made out of bronze."

The grip of the halter is covered with braided reddish brown leather, Gabby continued as she dropped the cloth and went to another table. There are golden wings at the ends of each of the cross guard, and a polished black stone in the rain guard.

"Not here," Hun said as he dropped the cloth. He looked at another table. One of the bronze swords did have a braided leather covering on the grip, but it was black and the adornment of the cross guard was more like curved fangs instead of wings. Another bust. He lifted another cloth and checked the swords. There were a few that had reddish brown braided leather, and one had golden wings at the cross guard. He slid it out of its sheath. The blade was indeed bronze and there was a round black stone just under the hilt. He wasnt sure if it was obsidian or onyx.

"I found it", Hun held up the blade.

"May we discuss more of its details in your office?" Gabby asked.

"We may," Hun nodded. If the sword is as special as she said it was then he would rather keep it in his office.

Gabby was silent until the doors were closed. "During battle the wielder of the blade can create a blinding flash."

"Doesn't seem too special," Hun said as he slid the sword from its scabbard. "I do like the idea of it being indestructible."

"It is one of the few weapons that can kill a creature that is pure evil, such as demons and other monsters, yet it cannot harm the innocent."

"What the sword deems is innocent or what the wielder does?" Hun asked as he continued to study the weapon.

"I am not sure," Gabby said and held out her arm. "I can heal."

Hun blinked and ran the edge of the blade against her arm. There was no mark, not even a scratch. He ran it again and there was still nothing. He used it in a sawing motion but he still couldnt cut through her flesh.

"This blade has to be dull."

"Keep it held out," Gabby said as she removed the top of the post it notes and let it float to the floor. The second the paper came into contact with the blade it was sliced in half.

"Amazing," Hun said as he slid the blade back into the scabbard. I will certainly not sell such a fantastic weapon.

"Boss," Two Ton cried out from the other side of the doors. "We got-" there was a sound of a crack and Two Ton came crashing through the doors, rolling head over heels before landing near their feet. There was a noticeable bruise at the side of his head and blood dripping from where his lower lip was split.

"There were the sounds of a struggle out side." The laser rifles of the Purple Dragons accompanied several hollow wooden sounds.

"Gang war?" Gabby asked. Her grip tightened at the base of her cane.

"We will see," Hun said as he opened the doors.

It wasnt a rival gang. It was them. His most hated enemy and once again they dared to enter his building. He saw three of them fighting his Dragons along with Jones. He could not see the fourth one, nor did he know if the rodent or if the red-head was with them.

The fourth turtle ran into the area with a cookie in his mouth.

"Mikey", the angry one glared at his brother before he kicked a Dragon in the stomach.

Mikey bit down on the cookie and removed the rest from his mouth. "These are great." You should have grabbed one. He ducked a few blasts before consuming the rest of the cookie.

"I take it they are not friends of yours," Gabby said. "Although I wonder if I should be flattered that one of them likes my cookies."

"They are the ones who did this to me," Hun said. He did not remove his glare from the battle. "Turtles." He cried out.

"Wheres the sword, Hun?" The turtle in charge, Leonardo asked.

"That should be the least of your concerns," Hun said as Gabby stepped in front of him. "Protect me later." He shoved her out of the way and loped up the leader of the freaks.

Leonardo side stepped him at the last second but did not react with his own blades before Hun socked him in the stomach.

Hun grunted and turned when the brainy one came with his big stick. Hun grabbed the edge of the weapon and lifted both it and the turtle and shook until the turtle fell off. He turned to the where the other turtles were. The angry one and the goofy one were taking out the Dragons that were in the room.

"Goongalah!" Jones shouted above him.

The crack of wood met wood as Joness hockey stick was blocked by Gabby's cane.

"And that is why I don't believe in battle cries," Gabby said as she delivered a couple of her fancy high kicks against the masked man. "The enemy can hear you coming at the last second."

"Whoa," Jones grunted as he was able to dodge a few of her moves but was eventually struck in the chest.

Hun smiled inside. That girl can hold her own, but his main focus was with the enemy. He turned just in time for Leonardo to kick him in the chest, but it was not enough. He smacked away the turtle leader and tripped.

"Good one, Donny," Mikey said.

Hun rolled on his back as the goofy turtle was about to strike him with his nun chucks. He raised his foot and kicked away the teen, before he stood back up and charged straight to where Leonardo and the brainy one were.

A sharp pain struck him in the arm. Hun looked to where a sai was sticking out of his flesh.

"Gotcha you lumbering, poor excuse for a turtle," the angry one said.

Hun shouted out at the cocky turtle in red.

"Uh oh dude," Mikey said. "You called him the T-word.

"Mikey we are the T-word," Donny said.

"Still blaming us for your own doing?" Leonardo said.

"You mutant scum did this to me," Hun removed the sai from his arm and threw it at the turtle leader.

All four jumped toward him to attack.

"No," Gabby cried. She distanced herself from Jones and blocked the attack from Leonardo before she twirled around and delivered her kicks at Mikey who barely dodged them.

The battle took on an interesting turn as Hun thrust his fists at his enemies. He was able to yank the katanas from Leonardo and grab the brainy one. Whenever one of his enemies got too close they were blocked off by Gabby.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound and the brainy one rolled away to answer his cell phone.

"Guys shes got it," Donny said.

"Lets go," Leonardo said.

"Great," the angry one said. "I'm getting sick of dancing with Fred and Ginger here. He ran off along with his brothers and Jones who kept his eyes on them."

"The one in red is either a comedian or a jerk," Gabby said.

Hun grunted. "Come back here. Come back here you freaks." He ran after them but Gabby jumped in his path. "Get out of my way."

"You are injured," She grabbed his wrist with one hand placed another over his injury.

The pain slowly ebbed away and was mixed with a tickling feeling.

"There," Gabby said as removed her hand. "The wound was gone."

"What are you?" Hun asked.

"Your protector," she said. "I wonder what they were really after?"

"They were distracting us," Hun realized. "Damn it he was an idiot. He should have figured that out."

"Boss," Two Ton said as he staggered out of Huns office. "She took the sword. That O'Neil, I mean Jones chick. I tried to stop her but she knocked me out."

"They were after the sword," Hun growled.

"We must have stolen it from the Jones's shop," Two Ton said.

"The sword cannot be sold to anyone," Gabby said.

"It won't be," Hun snarled. He was going to find away to get that blade back.


	5. The Judas Revealed

**Story 1: The Protector**

_Chapter 4: The Judas Revealed_

* * *

Several thoughts had run through Huns head in the past few days. The first was the fact that he lost a powerful sword to those goddamn freaks. He had no idea if they knew what the sword was able to do or if they were just doing a favor for little miss ONeal, correction, for little Mrs. Jones and get it back for her little junk shop.

Those turtles pissed him off. He had to go find some place to let out some steam. Several of his Dragons were able to sense his anger and set up some stacks of blocks and a few tackle dummies for him to destroy. The turtles had to keep on appearing and screwing with his life. He wished he could find out where their new underground swamp hole was and get his revenge on them.

"Hey Boss," Needless voice came in through the two-way. "He's like a kid in the candy store."

"Good," Hun said as he removed his thoughts on his enemies and focused on the task at hand. The buyer, Garbaldi was in town and accepted his invite to look at the swords the Purple Dragons had stolen.

"Seven of these blades are a solid deal," Needles continued. "And he has only looked at about a fourth of them."

"That is what I like to hear," Hun said as he leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on his desk.

"I'll give you an update on when we get through half or if he wants to speak with you personally."

"Sounds good," Hun said.

He was glad he put Needles in charge of giving Garbaldi the tour. Needles had dressed himself in a dove gray Armani suit with a red silk tie and a gold tie pin in the shape of a dragon. He had forgone his sunglasses and displayed pure class and a honeyed tongue when he spoke with the billionaire.

The only thing that displeased Hun about Needles was where the heck was he two nights ago when the turtles attacked the lair. Kenny had explained he was in the garage underneath the building supervising some of the work. There was a radio that was playing music a little too loudly and had no idea what was going. Several men had confirmed this.

Hun wished Needles had told him. It set him at unease, making him think that his best-dressed man could possibly the mysterious Medakans. Hun didnt even care that Needles asked Gabby if she wanted to go get a few drinks at his favorite club as Needles did have a reputation for being a bit of a player.

Although Gabby was playing the field when it came to some of the more proficient members of the Purple Dragons. Yesterday she invited some of the guys to go with her for a burger, get some coffee or just to the liquor store to replenish the Dragons booze supply. He didnt care if she wanted to date some of the Dragons. Many members date and or marry non-members all the time.

"Bossman," Needles spoke through the radio. He just selected four more of the weapons and we are coming up on half, and he does want to speak with you.

"Give him your radio," Hun instructed. He waited from the exchange to be completed before he spoke. "Hello and good afternoon Senore Garbaldi."

"Oh please Mr. Hun," Garbaldi addressed him. The man had a silky smooth voice that was drenched in pure excitement. "You may call me Al."

"Very well then, Al," Hun said. "And with me its just simply Hun."

"I am astonished at all that you have here," Al said. "Such an extraordinary collection. Many of these are the authentic blades and not replicas."

"I aim to please my customers," Hun said. One of the few things he had learned from his old master was to try and be a good businessman. The majority of New Yorkers had no idea of who Oroku Saki truly was and respected him.

"Several of these I must have at once," Garbaldi said. "I've brought plenty of cash, but I hope that you may also accept written checks in case its not enough."

"Written checks are fine," Hun said and licked his lips at the thought of all the money that will be coming in.

"I only regret that I am not able to see you."

'Trust me that is not a regret,' Hun thought. "Unfortunately I am a bit tied up with a several things at once. I have business conference online and I have a stack of paperwork that is taller than myself."

"I understand quite well," Garbaldi said. "Oh my this kris. There was a muffling sound."

"Al?" Hun asked."

"He handed it back," Needles said.

There was a light knock at the door.

"Wait a minute," Hun said and held up the radio. "Yes."

"He got excited again," Needles said.

"Good. Let me know when he is finished. I want to discuss payment with him."

"I will let you know sir."

Hun set down the radio. "You may come in."

"Thank you sir," Gabby said as she entered the office carrying both her cane and what looked like a leather laptop bag with her.

"What are you doing with that?" Hun asked as he pointed to the case. "You are not planning on going through the list of the rest of the Purple Dragons trying to figure out who to date next?"

"No," she said and smiled. "Glad you also fell for that ruse."

"Ruse?" Hun blinked. "What ruse?"

"The ruse where I let them believe that I want to go on a date or spend time with them, Gabby said. When I am mildly interrogating them instead."

"Have you figured out which one might be Medakans?"

"Not exactly," Gabby said as she sat down on the floor. "But I have a number one suspect. Needles."

"Needles?" Hun raised a brow muscle.

"He seemed to be a bit nervous when the subject was on what happened a couple days ago. It looked like he was trying to hide something."

Hun gritted his teeth. "I was also suspicious."

"I also spoke with Mrs. April Jones in her shop," Gabby said as she opened up her case. "I noticed one of the turtles in the shadows. The one with the swords and blue bandana."

"Their leader," Hun said. He had no idea why his informant went to the speak with the enemy, but he didn't know what she was doing or thinking half the time and he did not want to break his brain trying to figure her out.

"The lead turtle sheathed his blades when he knew I just wanted to talk," Gabby continued as she plugged in her laptop. "I told them that sword was too powerful and could not be sold and they told me they understood and are keeping it safe."

"In their new home."

"I was reassured when I knew the sword would not fall into the wrong hands and the leader asked me why I was with you then."

"What did you tell them?" Hun asked. "He did have to agree with his enemies. Gabby did have a bit of honor and nobility to her. She did not belong with the Purple Dragons.

"I told them I was your protector," and they were confused. "That was when I left." She turned on her laptop. "There are two other treasures similar to the sword and one of them is heading to New York."

"Two others?" Hun blinked. "Are they also swords?"

Gabby shook her head. "One is the jewel of the Holy Bard. He along with the Enchanting Maiden traveled with the Legendary Hero."

"What does this jewel do?"

"Protection against demons and their weapons," Gabby explained. "It also gives the wearer insight and lets them see through the disguises a demon might use, or if a demon was possessing someone."

"I've dealt with demons before," Hun said. He remembered the demon version of his old master and what he had done to the city. Hun shuddered at that memory and an ice-cold feeingl slid down his spine. What if that particular Shredder was coming back? If it was he knew he wasnt going to waste time by trying to pocket gold and jewels that would end up dissipating. "Where is this jewel?

"Somewhere in Europe," Gabby said. "It should be coming here within one week, and maybe sooner. I am trying to see if it will arrive by air or sea."

"What does it look like?"

"That I have no idea, not as of now anyway. I only know it is hanging on a golden chain like a pendant. I will be searching for more information, basically Im looking for information on rare jewelry arriving in this city from across the Atlantic within the time period."

Hun glared at her. "I'm getting tired of your cryptic messages. I want answers, real answers and I want them now."

"I am only tell you what I know and I only know what my source knows."

Hun clenched his fists. He had had it. "Like your source on the mysterious traitor? He pushed himself from his desk and walked over to her. Tell me who he is."

"I'm afraid I do not have that information."

"Too bad," he glowered over her. "Get out."

She sighed and turned off the computer. "I will further my research at the agency and inform you when-"

"No you won't," he watched her as she packed up her gear. "You are no longer welcome here."

"My number one priority is to protect you." Gabby said as she slung the strap over her shoulder.

"I do not need protection," Hun said as he picked her up with one hand and grabbed her cane with the other. "Not from you and not from anyone else. He kicked open the doors and dropped her and her cane."

She landed on her feet. "You are the most stubborn person I have ever had for a client." She said it in the same calm and relaxed tone she always used.

"I am no longer your client." He slammed the door in her face and returned to her desk. "Now he will have less confusion in his life, although he couldn't shake the feeling that he will see her again."

"Boss?" Needless voice came through the Two Way. "We went through all of them. He chose twenty total."

"That sounds good," Hun said as he sat down. "Now lets discuss payment."

-

The past few days were a blur for Hun. He kept monitoring or had his Dragons monitor any shipping news about any fancy rare gem that might be coming over from Europe. So far there was no news on that subject.

The other thing he was looking out for was more potential buyers for the rest of the swords. Garbaldi bought over twenty of the blades and paid him in over a million dollars in a mix of loose cash and checks that were cashed. Hun had given plenty of cash awards to his Dragons and they indulged on a small celebration involving booze, cigars and food such as burgers, cheesecake and ice cream.

A few of the Dragons complained about the cheesecake though, bunch of ingrates, and they whined that Gabby would have baked better versions of it. Hun replied to them with a few good smacks and told them they were not going to get any more baked treats from Gabby and if they want home baked stuff then they are going to have make it themselves.

As for Gabby herself he hasnt seen or heard much of her. Raz had told him he had seen her at the caf across the street and a few Dragons were continuing with dates from her. Hun couldnt believe she was still interrogating the members of his gang trying to find out who the traitor was. That meant that she really did believe her source or she was trying to make Hun think that she really believed her source.

Speaking of the traitor, or the possibility of the traitor, Hun had kept a close eye on Needles. He made sure the well-dressed gang member reported to him on his whereabouts and to try not to rouse any suspicion by singling out just Needles placed the same orders on the rest of his Dragons. He also tried to see if he could find out where Needless whereabouts during the attack from the turtles was from the rest of the gang.

He was getting frustrated with some of the details and decided to log on as the Elfinator to play a little Superquest. It will take his mind off what has been going on the past few days. He checked the mini quest board to see if there were any new adventures and he found just one new one.

Steal a piece of treasure from Silver Griffin while it sleeps, Hun read. That did seem easy enough. He typed in accept and nothing happened. What? He blinked and checked again. He made another damn typo. Goddamn three fingered hands. He corrected the mistake.

"Boss?" Kenny knocked on the door.

"Just a sec," he turned off the volume and shrank the window. After he removed his headgear he turned around. "You can come in."

"Hey boss," Kenny greeted as he waltzed in. "I got some great info for you. You know how you been looking up rare and fancy gemstones coming overseas?"

"That I have," Hun nodded.

"Apparently as I speak there is a bunch of expensive stuff being unloaded at the docks," Kenny said. "Including jewelry and the boat came from France."

"Hmm," Hun rubbed the bottom of his chin. Perhaps this jewel does exist. "Where are they taking it?"

"They are taking it to one of those large multi layered warehouses on the pier," Kenny answered.

"What do you mean by multi layered?" Hun asked.

"It's not just one big room. They got at least two and some have two floors or more. This one in particular has two floors. The top floor has only two rooms, but the bottom floor has three."

"We will investigate this place tonight," Hun said with a smile. "You are dismissed."

* * *

The so called layered warehouse did not appear to be any different from the other warehouses the Purple Dragons have broken into in the past. Granted it is a bit taller than the others but it was still the same length and width as the others.

"Whats the point of this whole layered thing?" Raz asked as she and several other Dragons climbed out of the van.

"Separation," Kenny explained. "Sometimes different stores use the same warehouse and want to keep their stuff separated from the competitors."

"Why not use different places?" Two Ton asked.

"Cheaper to share," Kenny said.

"How many entrances are there?" Hun asked before he took a sip from his Gatorade jug. It tasted a little funny to him, but then it was a new flavor that he had yet to try. He wasnt sure if he liked it or not.

"Three," Kenny said as he held up three fingers. "One in the back, one in the front and one on the roof."

"No one knows which section the items from the French ship are?" Hun asked. "He waited for someone to answer him, but all he got was head shaking and shrugs. "We will divide into three teams. We will look for the whereabouts of this jewel. Any crate that looks like it is written in French we will look into. Pocket anything that grabs your eye."

"I figure Raz and her team could try the front and Two Tons group can try the roof," Kenny said.

"Why do we have to get up on the roof?" Two Ton asked.

"Cause you have a crow bar and Raz has her lock pick tools," Kenny said. "I aint got nothing and was hoping to go with the boss since he can rip open the door. Sorry Boss, but I aint as strong as you even though I try the same exorcises."

"You can stop the ass kissing," Hun said. "And follow me." He threw the empty container into the van and led his group towards the back. A few of the Dragons were set up as lookouts.

"I don't see any one or any thing," one of them said.

"Good," Hun said as he cracked his knuckles. He grabbed onto the edge of the door and ripped it off. "Let's go."

He knew inside was going to be dark. He wasn't expecting it to be creepy. Like they were not the only ones there. He removed the flashlight from his belt and turned it on.

"Someone get the l-" the Dragon was silenced when something had struck him. Two more of the Dragons grunted out in pain.

"Found the lights," Kenny said.

The lights came on, just as one of those damn turtles ran past Hun.

"Turtles," Hun grunted and grabbed swiped the turtle from the ground. "Don't think you are getting this treasure from me."

"Treasure?" The turtle in his hands asked.

"I will take the jewel and the third treasure," Hun said as he tossed the turtle across the room and had it collide with the one in red. "And I will get that sword."

"We have no idea what you are talking about," the lead turtle said as he side kicked one of the Dragons. "But if it is as powerful as the sword we will make sure it won't fall into your hands."

"You will not have much choice," Hun said as he swiped for the brainy turtle and missed.

Donatello used his staff to lift him up and deliver a few kicks to Huns chest, before Hun grabbed him by the leg.

"Once I have those treasures I will have my revenge," Hun said he tried to punch the goofy turtle and felt a shove from behind.

"What the shell?" Raphael asked as Leonardo tried to tackle him. "Leo its me."

"That was odd," but it was the least of Huns concerns. He felt a little lightheaded but his urge to kill his enemies had not dwindled. He dropped the turtle in his hands.

"Raph?" Mikey asked as the angry one, was about to strike him with one of his sais.

"Back off," Donatello growled and ran to attack the two feuding brothers when Leonardo attacked him with a fierce kick.

"What the hell was going on?" Hun kind of liked watching the four turtles fight each other, but if they killed each other then he will be robbed off his revenge. He ran towards them and picked two of them up before knocking them into each other.

He felt being pushed from behind into the turtles.

"Quit shoving," Raph said and punched Hun in the chest and his brother in the nose.

Hun swiped at Raph. He was a fierce fighter and fierce competitor. In fact all four of them were, but they were not as strong as he was and they will not be the ones to win her. The female was his to breed---what the hell was he thinking?

"Stop," Hun grabbed his head. "There is no female mutant turtle."

"Huh?" Mikey asked as he stopped.

"Very astute boss," Kenny said. "Too bad you realized too late."

"Kenny?" Hun asked as he heard the sound of metal scraping against cement. He opened his eyes to watch as metal poles shot up from the floor and continued to rise until the reached the ceiling, trapping Hun and the turtles in the cage.

A beating sound came from the double doors on the far wall.

"Whats going on?" Raz asked from the other side. "Boss, Kenny, are you guys okay? I can't break this lock."

"You are not going to get any help from her or anyone else," Kenny said. "He was holding a fan in front of an open container."

"What is that?" The brainy turtle asked.

"The scent of an ovulating human," Hun explained. He did not look at his enemies. All his anger, all his rage was directed at Kenny. "And a the pheromones of a female turtle in season." Where the hell did Kenny get that.

"I know you are wondering about this," Kenny said as held up the can and turned off the small handheld fan. "Me and my boys swiped it from the good doctor."

"So that is why were acting like that," Raph said as he rubbed his head.

"Kenny you bastard," Hun spat out the name. "You are Medakans?"

"I have no idea where you heard my other name," Kenny said as he handed the canister and the fan to the Dragons that were standing next to him. "But it is an anagram of my real name, Ken Adams."

"And you are working with the Night Falcons," Hun said. He was a goddamn idiot. Gabby was right the name of the traitor and he threw her out.

"Working with them?" Kenny chuckled. "I lead them. I ordered my Falcons to spread false lies about resurrecting the Shredder around town, hoping that the turtles will fall to the bait that a necessary ingredient was here."

"And we fell for it," Leonardo sighed.

Hun said nothing. He just scowled at the traitor.

"And my dear cold blooded former human of a former boss," Kenny continued in a smug tone. "You were easy to convince. You kept talking about this fancy jewel. You were way to easy."

"This guy is kind of clever," Mikey said.

"Not too clever," Donatello said. "These metal bars may hold just the four of us."

"Yeah," Raph seemed pleased. "We got the jolly green giant in here."

"They are right," Hun said. He grinned as he grabbed onto the bars and pulled. He felt tension on each of his muscles but the bars won't bend.

"They must have kryptonite or something," Mikey said before he was smacked by Raph.

"He's strong," Donatello said. "But hes not Superman."

"I see the muscle relaxants I slipped into your Gatorade have finally kicked in," Kenny said as he removed a gun from its holster. "And it appears those that are loyal to you have given up."

"I know this is a bad time to ask," Donatello said. "But why didnt you shoot us while we were fighting, or just hoped we would take each other out?"

"Good question," Kenny said. "Guns are practically useless when the bullets can't hit their mark and trying to get them to hit you is near impossible, unless you are in a cage and I wasn't sure if you would be able to tear each other apart."

"I understand if you dont want to serve a freak," Hun said. "But to have you drug me because you are too much of a coward to actually face me."

"You are not a freak," Leonardo said.

"He doesn't speak for the rest of us," Raph said.

"Technically he is the same species as us," Donatello said.

"Yeah," Mikey nodded. "Thats like saying Im a freak."

"Naw," Raph held up his hands. "Too easy."

"Hun, if there is a way to turn you back we will find it," Leonardo said.

"Huh?" Hun blinked. "Why would you do that?"

"We cannot call ourselves honorable if we don't at least offer," Leonardo said.

"Oh isnt this touching?" Kenny asked. "Of course they are only being nice because they know all five of you reptiles are about to die. He aimed the gun at Hun."

A wooden staff shot down from the sky, struck Kennys hand and knocked the gun out. Once the wooden weapon clattered on the floor they could all see that it was a wooden cane with the top carved into the shape of a trumpet.

Gabby followed with the tip of her boot striking Kenny in the chin. As soon as she landed she jumped and delivered two more kicks at his men.

"What is that?" Leonardo said in an amazed tone. "Those moves?"

"Well if it isnt Sara Lee," Kenny said as he stood up only to be hit from Gabby and forced to the ground and held in a lock.

"That looks like Jiu Jitsu," Donatello said. "But not quite any we have learned."

"Maybe its the Brazilian kind?" Mikey asked.

"You are one stupid bitch," Kenny said. "There is only one of you and seven of us."

"Then I better blow on my trumpet," Gabby shouted.

The air vent above them opened up and Raz, and several other Dragons came sliding through, except for Two Ton, but hat was probably because the larger man couldnt fit.

Kennys men were no match for the rest of the Dragons. They lmost immediately defeated.

"Well look at this," Raz said. "Appears we just got here in the nick of time. What does that make us?"

"I dunno," the nearest Dragon said, causing her to sigh.

"I know, I know," Mikey jumped up. "Big damn heroes."

"The turtle gets it," Raz said with a sigh.

"There has to be a switch or a button," The brainy one said.

"Where is it?" Gabby asked as she stood up with her foot on Kennys neck.

Kenny said something that would make a drunken sailor blush. Even Hun wasnt sure if he should be impressed or appalled by such language.

"How about we blow his brains out?" Raz asked.

"Good idea," Gabby said. "Then maybe one of these guys will know we mean business and-"

"Under the light switch," One of the other traitors said.

Another Purple Dragon ran over and pressed the switch.

As soon as the bars had completely lowered Hun marched straight to where Kenny was and grabbed him the collar.

"What about the turtles?" Raz asked.

"Leave them," Hun said. He wasnt feeling any mercy for his enemy. His desire for revenge against them paled to his anger towards Kenny.

"So the Dragons want to be lead by a freaking turtle," Kenny said.

"Dragons are reptiles," Hun said. "And you are lower than an amoeba, at least those things are alive." With his other hand he tore Kennys throat out.

"What about the rest of this scum?" Raz asked.

"Do whatever you want," Hun ordered. "Gabby, I want to see you in my office tomorrow." Part of him wanted to apologize, another part wanted to thank her, but right now he wanted to get some rest.

* * *

"You dont have to say anything," Gabby said.

"I owe you my life," Hun said. They were in his office. "I still don't know how you managed to follow us, or why didn't any one else think about using the ventilation system."

"It was how I got in the building," Gabby said. "I found your loyal members and we then we found you."

"You have proven to be quite useful," Hun said.

"I will protect you and we will find the other two treasures," Gabby said. "I have to report to my boss now."

Hun nodded. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir," Gabby nodded and left.

As soon as she was gone Needles stepped inside.

"I know you haven't been truthful," Hun said. "You have been avoiding my questions and I am not going to take any more chances."

Needles sighed. "I know you are on edge about Kenny, but what really happened was kind of embarrassing."

"No word will get out," Hun said.

"I was reading childrens books to sick kids at the hospital."

Hun blinked. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Its the truth," Needles explained. "I got caught speeding the other day. I was going too fast to opt for defensive driving, so to knock off some of the money I owe I promised to do some community service. I can show you the copy of the ticket and paper work."

"Show me the paper work," Hun said. "And remind me not to ride around with you. You are dismissed."

"Thank you boss man," Needles said and left the office.

Hun had a feeling Needles was right about that. It was kind of embarrassing and they all got reputations to keep, and speaking of activities that might ruin his rep, it was time to do a little gaming.


	6. Epilogue

**Story 1: The Protector**

_Epilogue_

* * *

Mission accomplished. Those words kept going through Gabby's head as she walked towards the Agency. She and her client had helped defeat the traitor. She knew of the location of the Sword of the Legendary Hero and know it's safe with the enemies of her client. She also knew that there were two other treasures and one was a jewel that should be in the city in any day now.

She thought back to her client. He was the fourth one, the only adult and only non-human one. Her previous clients were troubled teens. The first was a lonely bullied girl, the second was a young boy who bullied others and got in trouble at school and the third was a runaway girl who turned to prostitution. She helped turned all their lives around and they were much happier.

"I did ask for a challenge," Gabby said as she placed her hands on the handle off the glass doors. And a challenge she got. A seven foot mutant turtle that also happen to be the leader of the city's most notorious street gang did not appear to need much protection, but as Charlotte told her, and as she told Hun, looks can be deceiving.

Teresa was at her desk. Mouse brown hair was styled into to small twin buns and her coral colored lipstick matched the polish on her fingernails the she was tapping against the surface of her desk while she continued with her conversation.

"You are worried about your son?" Teresa asked as her free hand froze in mid tap. "No longer talks with you about school and you are certain he is sneaking out at night?" Her fingers found a notepad and a pen. "Okay you will be hearing from us shortly. Let me get your number." She wrote down some information. "We will do our best Mrs. Hardwin."

"Possible job for one of us?" Gabby asked.

Teresa shook her head. "More fitting for one of us saintly types."

"P.I. work." Gabby nodded."

"How is your latest assignment?"

"Interesting," Gabby said. "I'm going to report to Charlotte."

Charlotte's office was at the top floor and the elevators were next to the gym and locker room. Sometimes Gabby could hear the grunts and impacts of those who were training when she went to report to her superior and sometimes she was the one who was brushing up on her savate and jiu jitsu. Today it was quiet.

The doors open and two men stepped out. Rags was shirtless with several bandages wrapped around his chest. His normally spiky hair was weighed down with sweat and he had an embarrassed expression on his face.

Raphael followed him. The taller of the two was wearing a shirt, but he was limping and his dirty blond hair was dripping with sweat. He also appeared to be embarrassed.

"Not going to shower today?" Gabby asked.

"The med chest in the locker room is out of pain killers," Rags said. "There's no Tylenol, no aspirin, no Advil, no ibuprofen, no nothing."

"What happened?"

"Both are my fault," Raphael said. "I accidentally scored a good kick."

"Don't blame your self," Rag's said. "My fault for not fully blocking. I got to keep up my focus, can't afford to get sloppy."

"My knee is my fault," Raphael said. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I rammed it into an open door."

Gabby sighed. "I'm not surprised." She pressed the button for the elevator. "Why don't you just use your healing power?"

"We wan't to reserve our juice," Raphael said.

"Yeah," Rag's chuckled. "We just need to restock the med chest, take a few ourselves and then shower.

"I hope you do it before you make everyone's noses hurt," Gabby teased.

"Hey," Raphael blinked. "We don't stink that bad."

Gabby was still chuckling when she entered the elevator and rode up. She tried to keep an appearance of being cool and collected while on the job, but here at the Agency she allowed herself to laugh and enjoy herself. She was not afraid to act a bit immature and she wasn't afraid to crumble into a ball and cry.

She could hear Remmy on his guitar as she passed by his room while he played "Behind Blue Eyes." There were no sound coming from the other rooms and either they were on assignment, or perhaps just resting.

Charlotte was leaning back in her chair with her feet up while she was reading through an issue of Cosmo. Her dark hair was kept out of her eyes by a headband and she was wearing a Knicks shirt and pale blue jeans with colorful patches on the knees. With her youthful looks and laid back attitude she looked more like the daughter of the boss and owner instead of the owner herself.

"Good afternoon, Charlotte," Gabby greeted.

"Oh," Charlotte gasped. She sat up. "Sorry about that. I didn't quite see you or hear you come in."

"Either you were really distracted or I'm getting more stealthy."

"Let's hope you are getting more stealthy," Charlotte said. She rummages around her stack of papers and pulled out a crisp large envelope. "Here is your payment."

"Thank you," Gabby said as she opened the letter. Inside was a check and a photo. She was more interested in the photo. The old black and white photo was filled with women in baseball uniforms. One woman in particular was circled.

"That's your grandmother," Charlotte said. "She was a professional baseball player."

"My grandmother was a part of history," Gabby said as she slipped the picture back into the envelope.

"I'm sorry that I don't have a name at this time."

"That's okay," Gabby said.

"I need you to still keep an eye on your client and protect him," Charlotte said. "I will provide you with as much information as I can get."

"Every little bit helps," Gabby said.

* * *

Gabby held the letter close to her chest as she made her way to her own room. It was a single bedroom with an adjacent bathroom and was large enough for her to divide into two halves using a folding room divider, a tall dresser and a bookcase.

She stayed in her living room half that contained a small entertainment center, a large chair, and a desk where her laptop was resting. She opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a wooden box marked 'memories' and opened it. There were a few other photos and notes inside. Gabby placed the picture of her grandmother inside.

* * *

**A/N: So ends the first story of the saga. The second story, the Jewel will appear soon. More questions will be answered and more Canon characters will make apperances.**


End file.
